


Shooting star amongst other stars

by cheesesticks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, basically it's about yamaguchi, i have a lot of feelings about yamaguchi, i just really want to write about yamaguchi sorry, im not a good writer lol ahahah hope u like it tho, just a few swear words, not a lot, references of tsukki/yamaguchi, tagging is a very hard thing to do i'm sorry, the story of yamaguchi tadashi, yamaguchi is a shooting star, yamaguchi is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesticks/pseuds/cheesesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a question to whether or not you become great at something, you can always get better at it. </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is a shooting star amongst other stars. A shooting star is an amazing sight to behold; it passes quickly, but while it’s here it just lights up the whole sky - it’s the most beautiful thing you’d every want to see. So beautiful that the other stars stop and watch. You almost never see one. Because they’re very rare. Quite rare. But we all saw one; Yamaguchi Tadashi. The same Yamaguchi who thought he was nothing precious. Yamaguchi will never be regular, for he is spectacular.</p><p>Instead of making excuses, he continually chooses to fight with all he has. That's the source of his strength. </p><p>or</p><p>The story of Yamaguchi Tadashi, where he thought he was ordinary and bland - in which he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting star amongst other stars

Yamaguchi’s has never been the talented one, and he knows that.

It’s what he’s made to believe. It’s what they told him.

Yamaguchi knows that he’s not the strongest or the smartest or the boldest or anything of the sort. 

Yamaguchi is ordinary, that’s what he thinks. Yamaguchi will live an ordinary life until he turns cold and dies. Yamaguchi stands for the idea that he will not contribute anything while he’s living, for he is ordinary and in a world filled with the remarkable, he is useless.

What Yamaguchi doesn’t know - he is anything but ordinary.

 

** xx **

 

He isn’t like Kageyama, who’s proud and possesses raw talent, nor is he like Tsukishima. Yamaguchi doesn’t possess a cold demeanour or overwhelming intelligence. He isn’t like Daichi, strong and is born with leadership qualities. He is not like Nishinoya, a guardian, a protecter, a saviour. Yamaguchi is not like them, and he will never be like them. 

Even so, he is not useless.

** xx **

 

Someone had once told him that it was Destiny that control what you did, not yourself. And that we, as humans, have no control of whether we can or cannot do. For it is Destiny’s choice to give him whatever shit he didn’t ask for.

And he cracks. Destiny can go fuck themselves, Yamaguchi thinks, because if this is the same Destiny that won’t allow him to play as a regular on the court then no one, and he means no one, will get in the way of his dreams for it was his. Not his parents, not his friends and not Destiny’s, for his dreams were his and no one can block his path to achieve them. Yamaguchi promises himself that he will do whatever it takes to finally play on the volleyball court as a starting player. He promises himself that he will prefect his jump float serve, he promises himself that he will make his teammates proud, he promises himself that in the end this will all be worth it. He promises that he will prove wrong those who had thought he couldn’t do it, including himself.

This is the determination of Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

 

** xx **

 

He’s standing on the court. The atmosphere’s thicker than he remembers. His heart’s pounding against his chest, and his breathing ragged. Yamaguchi shuts his eyes quickly, and reminds himself that this was what he wanted. And he could finally do it, and all the hours he had spent - won’t go to waste. He walks over to the service zone, he knows exactly what he had to do. The hours he’d spent polishing the jump float serve was going to worth something. Yamaguchi throws the ball, jumps and when his hand collides with the ball, he feels it. A spark. He watches with hope in his eyes as the ball soars over the net and towards the other team’s Libero, having his arms out ready to return the ball. The ball is flying faster into his arm, but misses completely. Landing on the floor with a loud thump! And that’s when Yamaguchi’s been brought back to reality. Cheers erupted throughout the court, his teammates smiling with joy and he realises. He did it. He scored a point for his team, they were one step closer to winning. Not only did Yamaguchi manage to serve like that once, he does it the next four times.

Yamaguchi was the reason why Karasuno won the match.

 

** xx **

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a shooting star amongst other stars. A shooting star is an amazing sight to behold; it passes quickly, but while it’s here it just lights up the whole sky - it’s the most beautiful thing you’d every want to see. So beautiful that the other stars stop and watch. You almost never see one. Because they’re very rare. Quite rare. But we all saw one; Yamaguchi Tadashi. The same Yamaguchi who thought he was nothing precious. Yamaguchi will never be regular, for he is spectacular. 

 

** xx **

 

_ “I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberately.  _

_ I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life. _

_ To put to rout all that was not life, _

_ and not, when I had come to die, _

_ discover that I had not lived.” _

 

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi is not talented, strong, smart nor bold. But, Yamaguchi has devotion, and determination. No talent or boldness will ever outshine determination, a sense to do better. Nothing is a better feeling then to finally succeed what you’ve been trying so hard to do. For there will be people that have more talent than you, and there’s no excuse for anyone to work harder than you do. 

 

** xx **

 

One day, Yamaguchi will see how others view him; brave, determined, supportive and extraordinary. He will see how he has motivated others to do their best, to excel, and to handle the taste of defeat on their tongues just like he did. Yamaguchi will see how his teammates are in awe of him, he will see the lingering looks Tsukishima gives him when he’s not looking, he will see the fondness of the rare smiles that Tsukishima shows him, he will see the look of admiration from everyone around him. He will one day meet death, and in the end, despite the pain he has suffered believing he was useless will be over; he will be happy.

 

** xx **

 

We never really see how others look at us, we are all too coped up in all the negativity we see in ourselves and we never see the beauty of the things that we do. We do not have a say in what we are born with, whether it be intelligence or talent, but we do have a say in what we make of our lives. How we live our life, how we treat others, how we treat ourselves. For we may be regular, ordinary, but that doesn’t mean we cannot make our lives extraordinary. 

 

* * *

_Carpe Diem_

_Seize The Day, Make Your Lives Extraordinary_

__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> The quotes that I used come from various movies such as the small poem from Dead Poets Society.  
> I recommend you watch that movie (Robin Williams is casted a very important role.)  
> The description about Yamaguchi being a shooting star is from the movie, Jack (also Robin Williams.)  
> I do not own Haikyuu!! Nor is the quote about Destiny real (I made it up aha.)  
> Anyway I wrote this for my own enjoyment because I really like Yamaguchi and he deserves to be hella loved.  
> Basically this started off about Yamaguchi and then ended with a life lesson so I hope it meant something ahhaahah  
> The Quote at the end Carpe Diem, is from a Latin phrase meaning to "Seize The Day".  
> This quote means a lot to me and I thought it would be fitting with this story ahah
> 
> Anyways,  
> Carpe Diem, make your lives extraordinary, my friends.
> 
> (sorry really cheesy ahahhaha)
> 
>  
> 
> -d.a


End file.
